As a container that stores substrates such as semiconductor wafers, containers of a configuration including a container main body, lid body and substrate support plate-like portions have been known conventionally.
The container main body has a cylindrical wall in which a container main body opening portion is formed at one end part, and the other end is closed. A substrate storing space is formed inside of the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed to be surrounded by the wall portion, and can store a plurality of substrates. The lid body is removably attached to the container main body opening portion, and is able to close the container main body opening portion. The substrate support plate-like portions are provided to the wall portion so make a pair inside the substrate storing space. The substrate support plate-like portions can support the edges of a plurality of substrates in a state arranging adjacent substrates in parallel to be separated at a predetermined interval, when the container main body opening portion is not closed by the lid body.
A front retainer is provided to a portion of the lid body facing the substrate storing space when closing the container main body opening portion. The front retainer can support the edges of a plurality of substrates when the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body. In addition, a back side substrate support portion is provided to the wall portion by configuring to make a pair with the front retainer. The back side substrate support portion can support the edges of a plurality of substrates. The back side substrate support portion retains a plurality of substrates in a state arranging adjacent substrates in parallel to be separated at a predetermined interval, by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the front retainer, when the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body.
The wall portion of the container main body has a back wall, upper wall, lower wall, first-side wall and second-side wall. The substrate support plate-like portions are provided in pairs, and are fixed to the first-side wall and second-side wall, respectively, so as to form a pair inside of the substrate storing space. More specifically, holes are formed in the substrate support plate-like portions. The substrate support plate-like portions are fixed to the first-side wall and second-side wall, respectively, by convex portions formed in the first-side wall and second-side wall engaging with the holes in the substrate support plate-like portions.
[Patent Document 1] Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO99/39994
[Patent Document 2] Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO02013/025629.